Twice
by 16choco25
Summary: "Sudah kubilang, Kazuha, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat." Kesalahan fatal yang membuat Kazuha berpikir dua kali.


_Disclamer_

_Original story by Aoyama Gosho -c Detective Conan_

* * *

_Listen to your heart._

Gadis berambut lurus dengan pita yang mengikat erat itu jenuh untuk menatap _cappucino_ yang telah tersaji di hadapannya. Dia terlalu muak untuk mencerna _cappucino_ itu dan dia hanya mampu memandanginya. Dia mengaduk-aduk _cappucino_ itu dengan gerakan kasar hingga berbusa sehingga orang yang duduk di meja sebelahnya menatapnya aneh, namun dia tidak memedulikannya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada orang itu. Ya, dia. Lelaki bodoh itu.

Gadis itu menghempaskan gelas itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan gigi kelincinya dan dia berdesah. Dia benar-benar sudah sampai di titik kekesalannya yang melebihi ambang batas. Semuanya karena dia, lelaki itu yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh seperti ini. Yang mencampakkannya ketika dia harus menyelesaikan riset kuliah lanjutannya dan hanya mementingkan urusan penyeleidikan detektifnya. Heiji Hattori. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat dan bersumpah tidak akan mau mengingat atau menyebut nama lelaki itu lagi. Saat dia dikhianati seseorang, akan sulit baginya untuk mempercayai orang itu lagi. Dia menghela napas dan melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lewat dari janji. Kemana gadis itu?

Lambaian seseorang yang berlari-lari di tengah salju itu membuat gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas lega dan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ke kursi. Gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu itu, akhirnya memasuki kafe dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis berambut lurus panjang dengan gaya _shaggy_. Jaketnya sampai dipenuhi salju. Kartu identitasnya tergantung di sisi kiri jaketnya.

"Maaf. Lama menunggu, Kazuha-_chan_?" sapanya ceria sambil membersihkan serpihan salju yang menempel di jaket tebalnya. Kazuha Toyama, gadis berpita rambut itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menatap sesorang di hadapannya. Dia Ran Mouri, sahabatnya sejak kuliah, seorang komikus yang baru memulai debut komik perdananya di sebuah majalah _anime_. Dan Kazuha tak habis pikir, setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama setahun, dia kira kebiasaan jam karet Ran sidah hilang. Ternyata belum sama sekali. Dia masih Minami yang dulu.

"Kebiasaan jam karetmu masih mengakar kuat, ya. Kau tetap saja selalu begitu." Kazuha akhirnya menenggak _cappucino_ yang sudah berbusa itu dengan gerakan spontan. Yang disindir hanya mengeluarkan setengah lidahnya dengan malu.

"Maaf, ya! Editorku cerewet sekali hari ini. Sketsa komik baruku baru akan dikirim," jelasnya santai sambil membalik-balik halaman menu. Kazuha hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan wajah jenuh. _Alasan lama. Lagipula untuk apa dia memilih menjadi komikus_?

"_Well_, untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini? Kau mau menceritakan masalahmu lagi?" Ran mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menumpangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dagunya. Kazuha hanya menatap Ran dengan pandangan yang sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Pandangan itu pandangan putus asa dan sakit. Ran hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"_I see_. Heiji-_kun_ _again_?" tebaknya spontan dan membuat kedua mata Kazuha membesar secara otomatis. Kazuha langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia menutup kedua belah telinganya dan berteriak emosi sekeras mungkin.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, kumohon!"

Teriakan itu langsung membuat suasana kafe sepi dan seluruh perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. Tatapan bingung. Kazuha langsung berdiri gelagapan dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Ran hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kazuha langsung terduduk lemas. Tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar. Kazuha merasakan jika kakinya tidak akan sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Maaf," ujar Kazuha pelan. "Aku... terlalu emosi." Dia menelungkupkan tangannya dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Dia merapatkan jaketnya erat.

Ran menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, dan langsung meminum jusnya. "Ah, reaksi emosional pertama yang kulihat dari dirimu. Kau ini. Heiji itu sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di hidupmu. Lupakan dia, Kazuha -_chan_. Dia... hanya tinggal bayang-bayang."

Kazuha tidak merespon. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana sementara Ran menasihatinya habis-habisan. Kazuha tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan tetap diam. Sesekali Akira hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Kazuha memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan gerutuan Ran tentang lelaki itu. Nyaris saja Kazuha menganggap bahwa Ran tidak ada di hadapannya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bicara lebih jauh.

"Lagipula kau juga, memilih lelaki seperti itu. Dari awal sudah kuperingatkan, Kazuha -_chan_. Dia bukan lelaki yang pantas untukmu," kata Ran dingin, tegas. Mendadak dia bersikap sarkastis. Dan sifat sarkartis itu akan terus berlanjut.

"A... aku sudah bicara padanya, Ran," sela Kazuha sebelum sifat sarkastis Ran semakin menguat. "Tapi dia..."

"Pergi melengos bersama Yuka-_san_, bukan? _I can guess it_. Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Jujur, aku sudah bosan menebak hal itu lagi. Sudah kubilang, Kazuha -_chan_, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat...," potong Ran langsung dengan geram sambil menatap kedua belah mata Akira tajam.

Ran tentu saja kesal. Setengah mati, mengutuk kebodohan Kazuha. Dia benar-benar bodoh sekali. Bagaimana jika seandainya dia ada di posisi Kazuha sekarang? Pasti dia sudah akan mencari lelaki lain. Tentu saja yang lebih baik dari sosok Heiji Hattori itu. Bukankah masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik darinya di belahan dunia ini? Minami tahu betul watak Baron seperti apa.

Kazuha tergugu. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ran yang mengasah hatinya. _Sudah kubilang, Kazuha, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat_. Matanya langsung memanas.

"Kazuha -_chan_..."

Panggilan khawatir Ran hanya diacuhkannya. Dia merasa sangat, sangat bodoh. Ran benar. _Jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka_. Isakan kecil itu menguat. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, menyesali kebodohannya. Penyesalan terus menjalar di tubuhnya. Bodoh! Dia benar-benar sangat bodoh!

Ran mengelus kepala Kazuha yang jatuh dengan sendirinya ke bahunya, mencoba memberikan rasa aman padanya. "Maafkan aku, Kazuha -_chan_. Aku terlalu keras padamu...," ucapnya menghibur Kazuha dengan nada lembut. Dia seolah bisa menebak ekspresiku.

Bulir air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Dan bibir itu bergetar dengan lirih. "Tidak, Ran-_chan_. Kau tak salah... Ini semua berkat kebodohanku..."

.

.

Hingga akhirnya Kazuha menggigit bibirnya kaku. _Takoyaki_ yang dikunyahnya melembut, selembut butiran salju yang turun secara perlahan di pagi ini. Kazuha meresapi _ocha_ di gelas kecilnya lamat-lamat. Ran, setelah tadi malam dia menasihatinya panjang lebar dengan nada sebeku _fuyu_, sifatnya berubah kembali menjadi Ran yang ceriwis, bersemangat, dan meledak-ledak. Dia memintanya untuk menyelesaikan sketsa komik barunya, pagi ini juga. Sudah dibilang, dia itu komikus. Yah, walau hanya komikus debut komik mini di majalah, namun walau begitu pun dia terhitung sebagai seorang komikus juga.

Hingga Kazuha tertegun saat melihat sosok yang dibawa Ran pergi ke apartemennya, Heiji! Matanya membulat secara otomatis. Mereka terduduk kaku dengan mulut yang dikunci rapat-rapat. Ran tahu mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara. Sudut mata Kazuha memandangi lelaki itu lekat. Seandainya Heiji tidak ada disini, dia akan menangis sekeras mungkin di kamarnya. Kazuha akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Heiji.

"Apa kabar, Heiji?" ucapnya berbasa-basi. Heiji tahu bahwa gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini gugup setengah mati, mencoba menghilangkan seluruh rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya secara perlahan. Akhirnya sepasang bibir itu mencoba tersenyum.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Baik."

Heiji hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuh Kazuha mendadak menggigil. Heiji merasa seperti sendirian walau mereka berdua. Gadis ini, sekarang lebih banyak diam. Jika ditanya, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Maka itu sekali lagi Heiji mencoba memaksanya bicara padanya. Setidaknya dengan kosa kata yang cukup banyak. Suasana ruangan seluas 8 _tatami_ itu semakin hening.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu mulai menyadari ada yang berubah dari gadis di hadapannya ini. Serasa ada potongan memori yang terpecah dan terpisahkan dari memoar-memoar hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa yang menghiasi percakapan mereka, tidak ada gerutuan kecil yang selalu sukses membuatnya berkacak pinggang, hingga akhirnya dia memutarbalikkan ingatannya kembali.

Sadar, batin Kazuha sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Dia tahu gadis bernama Yuka itu lebih baik daripada dia. Lebih cantik dan feminim dibandingkan dia, dia tahu, dia sangat tahu hal itu. Sialnya, hatinya terus mengadu. Dia mencintai lelaki itu.

Apa dia merasa sangat merasa bodoh?

Ya, batin Kazuha lagi. Kini dia merasa bahwa Yuka lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Menjadi pasangan bukan lagi impian baginya. Kini dia hanya menorehkan luka baru diatas luka lama yang menggores hatinya. Masak dia harus merasa sangat cemburu?

_Senin, 17 Agustus 2014_

_Great, seems like he will kill me slowly. Dia sukses membuatku kesal setengah mati. Apa pesona Satou Yuka membuatnya bisa melupakanku dengan mudahnya?_

_Aku tak tahu itu. Tapi sore ini aku melihat mereka di Ueno Park. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menutup mataku dan melihat mereka berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Mataku mulai memanas._

_Jawablah, jika kau melihat kekasihmu bersama orang lain, apa kau tidak merasa sakit di dalam hatimu? Sakit, bukan? Itulah yang kurasakan. Sakit, sangat sakit. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?_

_Hingga akhirnya malam ini kami memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas tetapi aku merasa napasku sesak karena pedih menahan tangis. Padahal malam ini malam ulang tahunnya. Harusnya aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Bukannya memberikan hadiah indah, yang kuberikan malah amarahku yang naik hingga ubun-ubun._

_Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa tindakanku sudah benar?_

_Jawablah._

_Kazuha_

Mata Kazuha menyipit dengan sendirinya. Dia mengerang dan langsung mengangguk mengerti dan menarik napas panjang. Kini dia tahu alasan mengapa dia sangat peduli pada lelaki itu dan selalu berusaha ingin melindunginya dan memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Rupanya dia mulai merasa bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan lelaki itu di sisinya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Lelaki itu, malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan gugup. Dia duduk di sebelah Kazuha diiringi tatapan matanya. Heiji menggenggam tangan Kazuha perlahan. Kazuha segera berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sekali hentakan. Tapi, tidak bisa. Terlalu kuat. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan Heiji yang kini mencengkram tangan Kazuha seperti kesetanan. Keningnya mengernyit.

"Maaf."

"Huh, maaf, katamu?" ulang Kazuha dengan nada emosi. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena perbuatanmu saat itu! Persetan! Dan setelah itu, mana boneka barumu? Satou Yuka-_san_?" sindirnya sambil menatap Heiji tajam.

Tangan Heiji langsung menamparnya tanpa ampun. Pipi Kazuha memerah. Tamparan Heiji benar-benar mengiris pipinya sekaligus hatinya. Dan itu benar-benar sakit. Dia memegangi pipinya dengan air mata yang berderak-derak hingga membuat matanya sembab. Sementara Heiji menatapnya acuh tak acuh, tidak peduli. Ada sedikit getaran aneh saat dia menyentuh telapak tangan Kazuha. Getaran kebencian, kemarahan. Dan Kazuha seakan tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Pukul aku lagi, Heiji! Pukul aku lagi! Lampiaskan seluruh kemarahanmu!" tantangnya ketika melihat tangan Heiji yang terangkat di udara, siap menamparnya untuk kedua kalinya. Suaranya bergetar, miris karena ketakutan yang sangat besar pada Heiji, yang kini menatapnya seperti serigala rakus yang meneteskan darah. Heiji berdengus.

Tapi tangan kejam itu masih terangkat di udara, tidak melanjutkan menyiksanya dengan tamparan tajam itu. Seorang Heiji Hattori tentu saja masih punya hati nurani. Dia tidak akan tega menampar seorang gadis yang menangis sesenggukan di hadapannya. Kazuha masih saja terus menangis, dan tubuhnya semakin merapat ke kursi. Dia terduduk lemas. Hingga akhirnya ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_Sudah kubilang, Kazuha, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat_.

Kazuha mundur secara pelan-pelan. Dia mencoba menahan emosinya. Kini dadanya merasa sangat sesak. Matanya memanas dan dia merasa hatinya sangat perih. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah berdoa dan berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi buruk ini. Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan sanggup membalas kata-kata Heiji dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lehernya benar-benar mencekiknya dan membuatnya sesak. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi batinnya.

_Tasukete... Kami-sama... Tasukete... Tolonglah... Tolonglah!_

"Aku membencimu! Benar-benar membencimu!" seru Kazuha diiringi gertakkan giginya. _Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu._.. Air matanya terus mengalir deras.

Hingga akhirnya dia tersadar.

Tindakannya benar-benar fatal. Kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuatnya sendiri.

Dua kali. Tepatnya dua kali lelaki itu menorehkan luka baru itu di hatinya lagi. Kini dia merasa airmata di matanya telah mengering dan membuatnya tersadar.

_Sudah kubilang, Kazuha, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat_.


End file.
